The present invention relates to a board game which contains a simulated map, and more specifically, to a board game designed to familiarize the user with the various 50 states of the United States. An additional benefit in playing the game of the present invention is also developing a feel or sense for the north, south, east and west directions on a board game or map by the way in which the various pieces involved in the game are moved.
A wide variety of board games using a simulated map of the United States are taught by the patent literature. Typical of such games are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,613,526; 3,799,551; 4,049,276; 4,061,336; 4,070,026; 4,082,284; 4,290,607 and 4,834,389. There is, however, no teaching or suggestion of the concept of the present invention in any of the aforementioned patents.